Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) ist ein Shinigami aus der 13. Division unter Jūshirō Ukitake. Kurz nachdem sie Ichigo Kurosaki das erste Mal traf, ist sie gezwungen, ihm ihre Kräfte zu überlassen, damit sie ihre Pflicht als Shinigami erfüllen kann. Die Reaktionen auf ihren Charakter waren im Großen und Ganzen positiv. Ihre Unterschiede zu typischen Shōnen-Heldinnen wird gelobt sowie ihr Sinn für Humor. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Aussage, nahezu zehnmal so alt zu sein wie Ichigo, hat sie wahrscheinlich bereits insgesamt einhundertfünfzig Jahre gelebt. Dies schließt ihre Zeit in der Welt der Lebenden, ihre Zeit in Rukongai und ihre Zeit als Shinigami bis zur heutigen Bleachstoryline mit ein. Erscheinung thumb|left|200px|Rukia als Shinigami Rukia ist im Vergleich zu den anderen Charakteren bemerkbar klein, zierlich und auffallend hübsch. Sie hat große, schwarzviolette Augen und schulterlange, schwarze Haare, die in den Spitzen ziemlich ausgefranst aussehen. Es ist auffallend, dass Rukia und ihre verstorbene, ältere Schwester Hisana Kuchiki bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten nahezu identisch aussehen. Rukia hat lediglich etwas glattere Haare und einen aufmerksamen, optimistischen Gesichtsausdruck, während Hisana einen eher traurigen Blick hatte. Auch hat sich Rukia seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai vom Aussehen her kaum verändert. Meistens trägt Rukia die Shinigami- Standarduniform, nach dem Verlust ihrer Kräfte sah man sie in der Soul Society nur in einem schlichten, weißen Kimono. Später aber dann trug sie einen dunkelblauen Kimono mit Blumenmuster und dazu einen gelben Obi. In der Realen Welt trug sie die Karakura- Schuluniform, nachts den Pyjama von Yuzu Kurosaki, sowie ein laut Ichigo sehr altmodisches blau-weißes Kleid. Aufgrund ihrer Größe hat sie sehr große Probleme passende Kleidung zu finden. Persönlichkeit Trotz ihrer geringen Größe und iherer zerbrechlichen Erscheinung ist Rukia eine sehr starke Person, die immer zuerst die Schuld bei sich selbst sucht und auch dazu neigt die gesamte Verantwortung alleine zu tragen. Sie verhält sich immer relativ ernst und lacht nicht sehr oft, darum ist es anzunehmen, dass ihr nicht bewusst ist, wie lustig und einzigartig ihr Verhalten auf andere wirkt. Sie reagiert dezent gereizt und fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen oder veralbert, wenn andere (insbesondere Ichigo) über sie lachen. Wenn Kon Rukia anspringt, und versucht sie zu küssen oder zu umarmen, tritt sie ihm meist kommentarlos, aber sehr kraftvoll ins Gesicht, was dieser aber eher als Zuneigung empfindet. Rukia hat einige sehr lustige und humorvolle Angewohnheiten, beispielsweise betritt sie einen Raum vorzugsweise durch ein Fenster, anstatt durch die Tür. Ein wiederkehrender Gag im Verlauf der Serie ist Rukias (Un-)Fähigkeit zu Zeichnen. Wann immer sie jemandem etwas erklären muss, meistens Ichigo, benutzt Rukia ärmliche Zeichnungen um das Thema zu verbildlichen. Egal bei welchem Thema bestehen Rukias Zeichnungen meistens aus Hasen, Bären oder anderen Waldtieren. thumb|left|200px|Eine von Rukias ZeichnungenDiese Unfähigkeit kommentiert Ichigo meistens sehr schnell, wofür er entweder Graffiti im Gesicht und/oder Prügel bezieht. Vor allem der Hase scheint Rukia sehr zu faszinieren. Es ist ein Bestimmter Hase, mit Namen "Chappy" der wohl eine Comicfigur für Kinder oder ähnliches darstellt. Rukia nannte auch eine Mod-Soul Chappy. Obwohl sie nichts hätte tun können um Kaiens Tod zu verhindern, fühlt sie sich die gesamte Serie über dafür schuldig, was mit ihm passiert ist. Weil sie ihn sofort aus einem Reflex erstach um sich zu schützen, versucht sie sich ständig einzureden, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben mehr schätzte als seines, da sie nicht versucht hat, ihm vorher zu helfen. Der einzige Trost, den sie in seinem Tod finden kann, ist dass sie glaubt, sie habe ihn vor der Kontrolle durch einen Hollow bewahrt. Diese von Schuld heimgesuchte Einstellung überträgt sich auf ihre Beziehung zu Ichigo Kurosaki; als Rukia in Haft genommen wird und Ichigo in einem Versuch sie zu retten schwer verwundet wird, nimmt sie an, dass er an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Sie denkt, dass Ichigos Tod hätte verhindert werden können, wenn sie ihn nie getroffen hätte, verliert daher ihren Lebenswillen und gibt sich dem Schicksal ihrer Exekution hin. Wenn Rukia verletzt oder in Gefahr ist, sorgt sich Ichigo immer sehr um sie und macht sich Vorwürfe sie nicht gut genug beschützt zu haben. Sie weist ihn jedoch immer darauf hin, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse und sie für sich selbst verantwortlich wäre. Vergangenheit Rukia starb als Kleinkind und kam mit ihrer älteren Schwester, Hisana Kuchiki, nach Soul Society. Obwohl Hisana anfangs versuchte, für Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen, konnte sie ihr eigenes Überleben nicht sichern während sie auch noch um ein Baby kümmerte, und daher ließ sie Rukia alleine. left|thumb|Rukias & Renjis Kindheit Rukia wuchs somit im 78. Bezirk der Rukongai (Inuzuri) auf. Beim Überleben traf sie auf Renji Abarai mit dem sie sich anfreundete. Rukia wurde sogar Mitglied in Renjis Straßenkinderbande. Die nächsten Jahre blieben die beiden zusammen und passten auf einander auf. Zwar zeigten beide dass sie über spirtuelle Kräfte verfügten jedoch hatte keinen von ihnen vor Shinigami zu werden. Als jedoch all ihre anderen Freunde alle in den Rukongai umkamen entschlossen sich beide doch zur Shinigamiakademie zu gehen, da sie es dort viel besser hätten. thumb|right|Rukia hatte es an der Shinigami Akademie nicht leicht Renji und Rukia waren zwar in verschiedenen Klassen jedoch versuchten sie sich so oft wie nur möglich zu treffen. Anders als Renji jedoch hatte Rukia große Probleme damit neue Freunde zu finden und war sonst oft alleine. Einige Zeit später wurde Rukia von der Familie Kuchiki adoptiert. Hisana, die sich Jahre zuvor in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte und anschließend an einer Krankheit starb, flehte ihren Ehemann Byakuya an, Rukia zu finden. Voller Reue, ihre Familie verlassen zu haben wollte Hisana, dass ihre Schwester Teil der Kuchiki-Familie wird, ohne dass sie je die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden erfährt. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe erfolgreich bewältigt hatte, hielt er sein Versprechen und nahm Rukia als Schwester in seine Familie auf, ohne ihr je von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Hisana zu erzählen. Rukia war zum Teil glücklich in eine solche Familie aufgenommen zu sein doch hieß dies auch dass sie sich nie mehr mit dem "Straßenjungen" Renji treffen würde. Zwar hatte sie vom Wohlstand her jetzt ein besseres Leben jedoch fühlte sie sich stets einsam da ihr neuer "Bruder" Byakuya sie stets sehr kalt behandelte. Die Kuchiki Familie, zu der sie jetzt gehörte, sie wurde immer etwas anders behandelt was sie wiederum nicht mochte. Wiederum konnten viele sie nicht leiden da sie glaubten Rukia hätte nie gewusst was es heißt hart dafür zu Arbeiten und zu Kämpfen um in die Gotei 13 aufgenommen zu werden. Dem Vizekapitän der 13. Kompanie, Kaien Shiba, jedoch war es egal aus woher Rukia stammte er behandelte sie so wie jeden anderen aus seiner Kompanie und redete mit ihr auch so. Dies war alles war sich Rukia schon seit langer Zeit nur gewünscht hatte. Rukia wurde jedoch klar dass ihre sehr guten Fähigkeiten in Kido, in der Gotei 13 gerade mal durchschnitt waren, was sie doch oftmals entmutigte. thumb|left|Ein traumatisches ErlebnisKaien trainierte oft mit Rukia und lehrte ihr die Lebensweißheiten der Kompanie. Rukias großes Vorbild wurde dabei Kaiens Ehefrau und damaliger 3. Offizier der 13. Kompanie Miyako Shiba, die Rukia auch stets sehr freundlich behandelte. Alles schien bestens mit der Zeit bis eines Tages Miyako Shiba von dem Holow Metastacia, erst kontrolliert und dann gefressen wurde. Kommandant Jūshirō Ukitake, Kaien und Rukia zogen daraufhin los um dem Hollow einhalt zu gebieten. Dabei stellte sich Kaien allein dem Hollow der jedoch über unerwartete Kräfte verfügte. Es gelang dem Hollow sich mit Kaien zu verschmelzen, worauf er auf Rukia und Jushiro los ging. Um sich zu schützen war Rukia gezwungen, ihren Vizekomandanten zu töten. Im Sterben entschuldigte sich Kaien dafür, dass er sich erlaubte, besessen zu werden und sie so in diese Position zu bringen. Kaien Shiba dankte zwar ihr für diese Tat, doch bis heute lebt Rukia mit den Schuldgefühlen ihn getötet zu haben. Rukia brachte seine Leiche zu seiner Familie, obwohl sie nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte zu sagen wie er starb. Sie erklärte einfach dass sie ihn getötet hätte. Handlung Saga: Ersatzshinigami left|thumb|Rukia merkt dass Ichigo sie sehen kann Rukia Kuchiki´s und Ichigo Kurosaki´s erstes Treffen verlief sehr unruhig da es in mitten eines Hollow-Angriffes statt fand. In der darauf folgenden Nacht erscheint Rukia erneut jedoch dieses Mal bei Ichigo zu Hause da sie herausfinden wollte worauf der Hollow es abgesehen hatte. Dass Ichigo sie sehen (sogar treten) konnte verwundete sie dann jedoch sehr. Sie erklärte Ichigo was es mit den Shingamis und den Hollows auf sich hat doch kurz darauf wurde Ichigos Familie von dem Hollow Fishbone D angegriffen. Rukia versuchte gegen diesen zu kämpfen doch mischte sich Ichigo ein. Nachdem sie von dem Hollow schwer verwundet wurde, beim Versuch Ichigo zu beschützen, ist sie gezwungen, ihre Shinigami-Kräfte auf Ichigo zu übertragen, damit er sie, sich selbst und seine Familie retten kann. Zwar wollte sie Ichigo nicht all ihre Kräfte geben doch passierte genau das. right|thumb|Rukia überträgt ihre Kräfte auf Ichigo Während es Erfolg hat, ist Rukia zu schwach um in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Sie erhielt daraufhin Besuch von Kisuke der ihr einen Gigai zur Verfügung stellt, damit sie erst mal weiterhin in der Menschenwelt leben kann, bis ihre Kräfte zurückgekehrt sind. Da Ichigo zum Teil ihrer Lage Schuld ist und er immer noch über ihre Shinigamikräfte verfügte bildete Rukia ihn so gut es geht aus an ihrer Stelle gegen die Hollows zu kämpfen und ging mit ihm auf dieselbe Schule. Dabei wohnt sie heimlich in Ichigos Wandschrank so, dass keiner von Ichigos Familie etwas bemerkt. Lediglich Yuzu bemerkt, dass ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke fehlen, aber das Rukia in ihrem Haus wohnt findet sie nicht heraus.Rukia und Ichigo wurden immer mehr ein gut eingespieltes Team und gute Freunde. Aber nicht nur Ichigo, auch Chad, Uryu, Kon, Orihime und alle weiblichen Mitschülerinnen aus Ichigos Klasse wurden zu Rukias Freunde. Auch wenn sie es schwer hatte, in der Soul Society Freunde zu finden so hatte sie hier schnell einen ganzen Haufen gefunden, was sie glücklich machte. left|thumb|Rukia wird von Renji und Byakuya abgeholt Doch war dieses Glück nicht von Dauer, während ihrer Zeit in der Menschenwelt galt Rukia in der Soul Society als vermisst, und so wurden Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai entsendet, um sie zu finden und zurück in die Soul Society zu holen. Sie wusste, dass jemand geschickt wurde und versuchte deshalb Ichigo nicht in die Sache mit hinein zu ziehen doch versuchte Ichigo Rukia zu retten und kämpfte sowohl gegen Renji als auch gegen Byakuya. Gegen Renji hatte Ichigo zwar noch eine kleine Chance doch hatte Byakuya ihn tödlich verwundet. Rukia wollte nicht dass Ichigo den Gnadenstoß erhält und sie willigte dann prompt ein ohne Widerstand zurückzukehren. Bei ihrer Wiederkehr wird Rukia zum Tode verurteilt, weil sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigami-Kräfte überlassen hat. Außerdem schaffte es die 12. Kompanie nicht sie von ihrem Gigai zu trennen. Saga: Soul Society left|thumb|Rukia im Senzaikyū Rukia hatte bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und machte sich für den Tod von Ichgio verantwortlich, bis Renji ihr plötzlich erzählt , um sie aus ihrer derzeitigen Psyche ihren Lebenswillen zu stärken , dass es seit kurzem einige Eindringlinge in der Soul Society gäbe, wobei die Beschreibung von einem der Ryoka auf Ichigo passe. Zwar war Rukia glücklich dass Ichigo gesund und munter war, jedoch hoffte sie auch dass er wieder kehrt macht , damit er letztendes nicht wirklich noch getötet wird. Während ihrer Zeit im Senzaikyū denkt sie über ihre Vergangenheit Kaien Shiba betreffend nach und bereut ihre "Tat" noch immer, besonders, als sie dann auf Ganju Shiba trifft, der ursprünglich gekommen war um sie im Namen von Ichigo zu retten. Als Ganju erkennt wer Rukia ist sträubte er sich ihr zu helfen, als jedoch Byakuya auftauchte versuchte er trotzdem Zeit zu schinden damit Rukia und Hanatarō Yamada fliehen können. Dabei wurde Ganju schwer verletzt. Kurz darauf erschien dann Ichigo der versuchte Rukia zu retten. Statt eines rührseligen Wiedersehens zwischen Ichigo und Rukia gab es jedoch nur einen kleinen Streit zwischen den beiden, wobei Rukia froh war dass sich Ichigo kein Stück geändert hatte. Da er es aber momentan nicht mit Byakuya aufnehmen konnte, wurde er von Yoruichi bewusstlos geschlagen und mit genommen, mit dem Versprechen dass sie Ichigo stärker machen würde als Byakuya. thumb|right|Rukia bei der Hinrichtung Am Tag ihrer Hinrichtung hatte sie beim Oberkomandanten Yamamoto nur einen letzten Wunsch. Ihren Freunden aus der Menschenwelt soll nichts geschehen und sie dürfen wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Yamamoto versprach sich daran zu halten und wollte mit der Hinrichtung durch das Sōkyoku beginnen. Doch dann erschien Ichigo im richtigen Moment und schaffte es das Sōkyoku aufzuhalten, was kurz darauf von den Kommandanten Jūshirō und Shunsui versiegelt wurde, da diese auch gegen die Hinrichtung von Rukia sind. Renji hatte sich inzwischen mit Ichigo verbündet um Rukia zu retten, er kam auch hinzu und soll auf Ichigos Befehl hin Rukia in Sicherheit bringen. Doch wurden die beiden während ihrer Flucht von Kaname Tōsen aufgehalten. Dieser brachte sie zurück wo sie auf Sosuke Aizen trafen. Aizen, der die Hinrichtung von Rukia im Alleingang eingefädelt hat, verrät ihr, dass in ihrem Gigai das Hougyoku versteckt ist, ein mächtiges Artefakt von Kisuke Urahara kreiert, welches Hollow Shinigami-Kräfte verleiht und umgekehrt, prinzipiell also auf eine künstliche Art Arrancar und Vizards erschafft. Weil er das Hougyoku für sich selbst haben will hoffte Aizen, dass Rukias Tod ihm Zugang dazu verschaffen würde, zielt er letztlich jedoch auf eine nicht-tödliche Alternative ab. left|thumb|Abschied Das Hougyoku wird aus ihrem Körper entfernt und Aizen wollte dann Rukia töten lassen doch stellte sich Byakuya dazwischen. Aizen und seine Komplizen fliehen und alle Anklagen gegen Rukia und ihre Freunde werden fallen gelassen. Danach erfährt Rukia von ihrem Bruder die Geschichte ihrer Schwester und warum er solange nichts getan hatte um Rukia zu helfen. Das Verhältnis der beiden veränderte sich daraufhin rasch ins positive. Rukia wollte nun auch Kaiens Familie Klarheit verschaffen und sich für den Tod Kaiens entschuldigen. Doch erklärte Kuukaku Shiba, Kaiens Schwester, dass Rukias Kommandant dies schon vor Jahren getan hätte und sie ihr deshalb verzeihen kann. Zwar könnte Rukia jetzt mit Ichigo gehen, wenn sie es wollte, jedoch entschloss sie sich, auf Kuukakus Wunsch hin zu bleiben. Saga: Bount Rukia taucht zum ersten Mal wieder auf, als Ichigo von Goethe, Yoshinos Doll angegriffen wird. Rukia schafft es dessen Flammen mit Hado 4 Byakurai abzuwehren. Zusammen mit Ichigo kämpfte sie dann gegen den Bount und dessen Doll, bis ein weiterer Bount den Kampf unterbricht. Dieser ist Ryō Utagawa zusammen mit seinem Doll Friido. Als daraufhin die Bounts verschwinden schließt sich Rukia wieder dem Team an und informiert alle sie über die Bounts und die aktuelle Situation. Anschließend retten Rukia, Ichigo und die anderen Uryū vor den Bounts. Im weiteren Verlauf wird Rukia von Mabashis Doll Rizu kontrolliert und stellt sich gegen Orihime. Sie greift Orihime an, die aber nicht gewillt ist, ihre Freundin zu verletzen. Shuhei Hisagi taucht im letzten Moment auf und schafft es Orihime vor Rukia zu beschützen. Er sieht keine andere Möglichkeit als Rukia bekämpfen, um den Doll aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Doch Rukia schafft es der Kontrolle durch den Doll für einen Moment zu entkommen. Orihime nutzt die Gelegenheit und schafft es mit Santenkesshun den Doll von ihr zu trennen. Später trifft sie zusammen mit den anderen in der Bount Höhle ein, wo sie von Ugakis Doll Gesell angegriffen werden. Sie schafft es allerdings nicht sich gegen diesem Doll zu behaupten. Danach folgt Rukia zusammen mit Ichigo und den Anderen, den Bounts in die Soul Society. Sie teilen sich auf und suchen nach ihnen in Rukongai. Rukia und Ririn treffen dort auf Yoshi mit der sie sofort in einen Kampf verwickelt wird. Da Rukia noch nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Shinigami Kräfte ist hat sie keine Chance gegen Yoshi. Doch bevor Yoshi Rukia den Gnadenstoß geben kann taucht Byakuya auch schlägt sie in die Flucht und rettet Rukia. Diese ist schwer verletzt und wird von Byakuya daraufhin in das Kuchiki Anwesen gebracht. Später wird sie am Anwesen von Ichigo und Renji besucht, und sie erinnert sich wie sehr sich ihr leben seit dem Treffen mit Ichigo verändert hat. Dennoch bleibt sie in der Soul Society als Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime und Chad zurück in die Menschenwelt kehren. Saga: Arrancar left|thumb|Wiedersehen Mit dem Hougyoku kann Aizen nun eine Armee von Arrancar aufstellen, die er benutzt, um Ichigo und seine Freunde zu attackieren, als sie in die Menschenwelt zurückgekehrt sind. Rukia und eine Gruppe anderer Shinigami, bestehend aus Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa und Renji Abarai, kommen daraufhin in die Menschenwelt, um im Kampf gegen die Arrancar zu helfen. Rukia schafft es dabei als einzige Ichigo zu helfen seinen Kampfgeist wiederzufinden, der mit der Zeit abnahm da sein innerer Hollow versuchte die Kontrolle beim Kampf zu übernehmen. Mithilfe einer Lügengeschichte schaffte es Rukia nun auch ganz offiziell bei Ichigos Familie einzuziehen. Als in der Nacht darauf der Arrancar D-Roy Chad und Ichigo angriff zeigte Rukia, dass sich ihre Shinigamikräfte vollkommend wiederhergestellt haben und besiegte D-Roy alleine. right|thumb|Rukia versuch im Kampf gegen Grimmjow beizustehen Später half Rukia Orihime wieder aufzubauen, nachdem diese deprimiert war, dass Kisuke sie nicht trainieren will, da sie nicht nützlich für die kommende Schlacht sei. Rukia trainierte daraufhin mit Orihime in der Soul Society, damit beide stärker werden. Als Rukia dann zur Menschenwelt zurückkehrte half sie Ichigo bei dessen Kampf gegen Grimmjow. Doch waren beide chancenlos und mussten von Shinji gerettet werden. Später hörte sie von Yamamoto mit den anderen dass Orihime Inoue angeblich zu Aizen übergelaufen sei. Eine Gefangennahme wäre zwar auch nicht ausgeschlossen doch sei in beiden Fällen eine Rettungsmission nicht möglich da die Schlacht gegen Aizen schon bald bevorstand und deshalb alle Shinigami gebraucht wurden. Rukia, Renji & Co. werden deshalb zur Soul Society zurückbeordert. Zuerst wollte Rukia sich gegen die Entscheidung stellen und nicht wieder zur Soul Society zurückkehren doch, da sich der Hauptmann der 1. Kompanie dies schon gedacht hatte, hatte er bereits Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zaraki in die reale Welt geschickt um ihre Untergebenen abzuholen und Falls nötig Gewalt anzuwenden. Rukia und Renji hatten somit keine andere Wahl als mitzugehen. Saga: Hueco Mundo left|thumb|Freunde halten zusammen Da aber Rukia und Renji Freunde von Ichigo und Orihime sind wollten sie zurückkehren und Ichigo helfen Orihime zu befreien. Als sie hörten dass Ichigo bereits ohne sie los gezogen sei erlaubte, inoffiziell, Byakuya Ichigo hinter her zu eilen und zu helfen. In Hueco Mundo konnten die beiden Ichigo, Uryu und Chad einholen bevor diese es nach Las Noches geschafft hatten. Ichigo war froh seine beiden Freunde wiederzusehen bekam aber von jedem erst mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst, da er es gewagt hatte, ohne sie loszugehen, da er wohl nicht an ihre Rückkehr glaubte. thumb|200px|right|Rukia besiegt Aaroniero Arruruerie Gemeinsam betraten sie Las Noches mussten sich dann aber, als es zu viele verschiedene Wege gab, aufteilen. Auf ihrem Weg begegnet sie dem Espada #9, Aaroniero Arruruerie, der sich Rukia in der Gestalt von Kaien Shiba, ihrem früheren Freund und Vizekapitän, vorstellte. Er versuchte Rukia so zu täuschen und zu töten doch wehrte sie sich. Er hat nämlich den Hollow gefressen, der die Seele von Kaien gefressen hat, und somit dessen Körper und Erinnerungen übernommen. Niedergeschlagen, dass sie die Seele ihres Mentors nicht, wie sie vorher dachte, befreit hat, besiegt sie Aaroniero Arruruerie damit Kaien endlich frei sein kann. Dabei wurde sie jedoch lebensgefährlich verletzt. Als Espada #7 Zommari Leroux auftaucht um Rukia endgültig zu beseitigen wird sie jedoch von Byakuya beschützt, der mit einigen Kommandanten und Vizekomendanten zur Verstärkung dazu kam. Später wird sie dann von Isane geheilt. Saga: Fake Karakura Town Nachdem sie vollständig geheilt wurde, hilft sie wieder Ichigo Orihime zu befreien indem sie dessen Kampf gegen Rudobōn, dem Anführer der Exequias an. Nachdem dieser sein Zanpakuto entfesselte, kann er unendlich viele Hollows erschaffen, die auf Rukia losgehen. Durch die Fähigkeiten ihres Zanpakutos gewinnt Rukia eine gute Chance auf den Sieg bis sich Yammy einmischt und Rudobon einfach wegschleudert da ihm im Weg war. Rukia versucht daraufhin mit Renji und Chad Yammy zu besiegen doch, als dieser seine wahre Form präsentiert und sich zeigt, dass er der Espada #0 ist, der stärkste also, sieht es schlecht für alle aus. Nachdem Ichigo es schaffte Orihime zu befreien kommt er seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und bringt Rukia in Sicherheit. Doch wird Ichigo dann von Kenpachi und Byakuya abgelöst die sich um Yammy kümmern wollen. Beziehungen Rukia hat als eine der Hauptprotagonisten der Serie im Laufe der Zeit viele Bekanntschaften gemacht und Beziehungen geknüpft. Die Wichtigsten hier mal etwas näher beleuchtet: Ichigo Kurosaki Rukias und Ichigos Beziehung zueinander zählt zu den einzigartigsten Beziehungen in ganz Bleach. Beide stehen sich sehr nahe und scheinen manchmal sogar in Maßen voneinander abhängig zu sein. So schafft es Rukia als einzige Ichigo nach dem verlorenen Kampf gegen Yammy, bei dem Chad und Orihime schwer verletzt werden, aufzubauen und ihm mit einer Ansprache wieder neuen Mut zu geben. Dieses immense Vertrauen zeigt sich auch darin das sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig retten und den Rücken decken. So scheut Ichigo sich nicht davor, in die Soul Society einzudringen, wohl mit dem wissen, was ihn dort erwarten wird, um sie zu retten, die Person die sein Leben verändert hat. Rukia aber sträubt sich gegen die Rettungsaktion und schickt Ichigo wieder weg. Da Ichigo sie immer noch an Kaien erinnert der durch ihre Hand gestorben ist, und sie daher immer noch die Schuld auf sich lädt. Doch dieser lehnt alle Einsprüche ihrerseits ab. Aber auch sie hat ihn schon mehrmals aus der Klemme geholfen. Als Grimmjow bei seinem zweiten eindringen in Karakura Town dabei war Ichigo zu töten friert sie diesen ein um Ichigo zu retten. Auch als Orihime nach Hueco Mundo ging und Rukia zusammen mit Renji zurück in die Soul Society beordert wurde, wiedersetzten sie und Renji sich kurz darauf und folgen dem ebenfalls nach Hueco Mundo aufgebrochenen Ichigo. Dieser kassiert beim Wiedersehen von ihr daraufhin auch noch eine Kopfnuss weil er nicht auf Rukia vertraut hat und auf sie wartete. Das zeigt, wie sehr ihre Beziehung mit der Zeit gewachsen ist und beide sich blind vertrauen können und das auch voneinander Verlangen. Teilweise scheint es auch sodass sich beide ohne viele Worte verstehen und wissen, was der andere denkt. Beide necken sich aber auch oft gegenseitig, so zeiht Ichigo oft über Rukias Zeichenküste her, sie im Gegenzug verpasst sie ihm dann öfters einen Schlag mit ihrem Zeichenblock. Renji Abarai thumb|180px|Ein gewöhnlicher Streit zwischen Rukia und RenjiRukia hat auch zu Renji eine sehr enge Beziehung, die allerdings im Laufe der Zeit viele Rückschläge einzustecken hatte, aber nun stärker den je ist. Beide waren seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai miteinander befreundet und gingen beide anschließend, nach dem Tod ihrer Freunde, auf die Shinigamiakademi. Dort endete ihre Freundschaft als Rukia vom Hause Kuchiki adoptiert wurde. Erst wollte Rukia das Angebot ablehnen, um ihre Freundschaft mit Renji nicht zu gefährden, doch Renji ermutigte sie es anzunehmen, da er dachte, sie würde dadurch ein besseres Leben führen können. Sie verstand sein Anliegen und nahm das Angebot an. Ab da hatte Renji nur noch ein Ziel, stärker werden als Byakuya Kuchiki um Rukia wieder nahe sein zu können. Während der Soul Society Saga kämpft Renji gegen Ichigo, realisiert dort, dass nicht Ichigo die Schuld an Rukias Situation hat, sondern gibt die Schuld sich selbst, da er sie im Stich gelassen hätte. Nach seiner Niederlage dann trainierte er um Ichigo dabei zu unterstützen Rukia zu retten und kämpfte sogar gegen seinen Kommandanten Byakuya. Als Renji dann verlor und Rukia sein immer schwächer werdendes Reiatsu spürt, macht sie sich große sorgen um ihn, ist dann aber umso mehr erleichtert, als dieser wohlauf zu ihrer Rettung erscheint. Orihime Inoue Rukia und Orihime waren zuerst nur Klassenkameradinnen, freundeten sich aber dann recht schnell miteinander an. Rukia gibt Orihime oft kleine Ratschläge und baut sie auf als Urahara sie davon abhalten will weiter aktiv am Kampfgeschehen teilzunehmen. Weshalb Rukia sie dann zum Training mit in die Soul Society nimmt. Und auch beim Kampf gegen Aaroniero nennt sie Orihime und will sie retten, da sie das Gefühl kennt, allein und gefangen zu sein. Orihime erwähnt Rangiku Matsumoto gegenüber, dass sie oft neidisch auf Rukia ist, weil diese nett und stark ist und es schafft Ichigo wieder aufzubauen. So macht es den Anschein als hätten beide eine hohe Meinung voneinander. Byakuya Kuchiki thumb|left|180px|Byakuya rettet Rukia vor Gins AttackeByakuya ist Rukias älterer adoptiv Bruder, der sie auf Wunsch seiner verstorbenen Frau hin, adoptierte. Anfangs war die Beziehung zwischen Byakuya und Rukia sehr kalt und er gab Rukia in keinster Weise das Gefühl ihr älterer Bruder zu sein. Durch sein strenges Verhalten fühlte sie sich oft sehr unwohl und nicht gewollt in der Kuchiki Familie. Seine strenge ging sogar so weit, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Hisana bricht und nichts gegen Rukias Hinrichtung unternimmt. Im Gegenteil, er hätte Rukia zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar selbst umgebracht, wenn dies nötig gewesen wäre. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Ichigo bedauert er sein Verhalten und entschuldigt sich dafür bei Rukia, der er auch die ganze Geschichte um ihre Adoption und Hisana erzählt. Byakuya scheint nun sich mehr um Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen. So gab er ihr einen Umhang als sie nach Hueco Mundo ging, damit sie vor dem Wüstensand geschützt ist. Und auch während seinen Kampfes mit dem Espada Zommari beschützt er Rukia und bezeichnet sie ihm gegenüber als "Stolz". So verhält er sich nun mehr, wie ein großer Bruder aber dennoch immer ein wenig kalt und distanziert. Rukia hingegen scheint Byakuya sehr zu bewundern und empfindet zu keinem Moment so etwas wie Wut oder Hass ihm gegenüber. Kaien Shiba thumb|180px|Kaien Shiba, mehr als nur ein Mentor Kaien Shiba gehört zu Rukias Vorbildern und Bezugspersonen als sie der Gotei 13 beitrat. Er war einer der wenigen, der sie nicht anders behandelte, nur weil sie aus einem der Adelshäuser kam. Mit der Zeit wurde er für sie zu einer Art Mentor, der ihr unter anderem half ihr Shikai zu erreichen und ihr die Bedeutung des Herzens nahebrachte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, und zwischen den beiden entstand eine enge geschwisterähnliche Beziehung. So verletzte es sie umso mehr als, der Hollow Metastacia von seinem Körper besitz ergreift und sie ihn töten musste. Auch war es für sie unverzeihlich als Aaroniero seinen Körper übernahm. Jūshirō Ukitake Jūshirō ist Rukias Kommandant der ihr genauso wie Kaien Shiba eine menge beibrachte. Er macht den Anschein als ob er sich sehr um Rukia sorgen würde, da er sie sogar versucht zu retten, als sie hingerichtet werden wollte. Ob er sich gegenüber allen Untergebenen so verhält, ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Rukia aber sorgt sich auch um ihren Kommandanten, besonders dann, wenn er durch seine Krankheit bedingt das Bett hüten muss. Fähigkeiten *'Kido-Meisterin: '''Die Fähigkeit, Kido zu benutzen, stach bei Rukia zuerst besonders hervor, da sie zuerst keine andere Möglichkeit hat, als sich mit Kido zu verteidigen, da sie zu viel Kraft verloren hatte, um ihr Zanpakuto zu benutzen. Auch ihr Kido war zuerst wenig effektiv, sogar schwächere Hollow überstanden dieses relativ einfach, da sie einfach noch zu schwach war. Ihrer eigenen Aussage nach ist Kido ihr unter den Shinigami-Kampfarten immer am leichtesten gefallen. Sie kennt sehr viele verschiedene Sprüche und kann sie auch klug verwenden, um sie in der richtigen Situation zu gebrauchen. Die stärksten Sprüche, die sie freigesetzt hat, sind bis jetzt 61 Hado und 63 Bakudo, welche beide bis jetzt immer grossen Effekt bei einem Treffer gezeigt hatten. *'Physische Stärke: 'Obwohl Rukia sehr zierlich scheint, ist sie, wenn auch nicht die Stärkste unter den Shinigami, jedoch stark genug, um menschliche Gegner und niederrangige Hollows mit Schlägen und Tritten zuzusetzen. *'Hoher Intellekt: 'Rukia erscheint, trotz ihrer manchmal kindischen Art, stets als sehr kluge Person, die Taktiken und Informationen gut zu verarbeiten weiss. Dies sah man besonders in ihrem Kampf gegen Aaroniero, den neunten Espada. Sie weiss auch viel über Geschichte und den Beruf eines Shinigami. *'Reiatsu: 'Rukias Reiatsu ist viel höher, als das eines Durchschnitt-Shinigami, ausserdem scheint es, genau wie bei Toshiro Hitsugaya, eng mit dem Element Eis verbunden zu sein, denn man sieht ihr Reiatsu in Form von Schneeflocken oder Frostpartikeln. *'Shunpo: 'Rukias Shunpo ist auf einem soliden Level. Sie kann mit Leichtigkeit mit ihren Kameraden mithalten, sowie auch mit der Schnelligkeit ihrer bisherigen Gegner. Trivia *Für ihre Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied ''"Wing-Stock" von Ashley MacIsaac aus dem Album "Hi, How Are You Today?" zugeordnet. *Im dritten Bleachfilm ist Rukia die Hauptantagonistin. :Dort kommt auch Dark Rukia vor. *Sie ist ein Mitglied der Shinigamifrauen-Vereinigung. *Sie kann schrecklich Zeichnen, tut es aber (leider) sehr gern. *Es bereitet ihr Schwierigkeiten, Kleidung zu finden, die ihr passt. Eine Zeit lang lieh sie sich heimlich von Yuzu Klamotten aus, als sie noch bei der Familie Kurosaki wohnte, aber nur so lange bis Yuzu Ichigo dabei erwischte wie dieser etwas für Rukia aus ihrem Kleiderschrank nehmen wollte. Daraufhin bekam Rukia absofort ihre Klamotten von Kisuke Urahara spendiert. *In einem Interview mit Kon erfährt man das Rukia eine Zeit lang das Bad der Kurosakis benutzte, als sie dort noch wohnte und Ichigo so lange ein Auge auf seine Familie werfen musste, während Rukia noch im Bad war. Allerdings wurde ihr diese Vorgehensweise nach einer Weile doch zu gefährlich und sie entschied sich dafür das Bad im Urahara-Shop zu benutzen. Nach Kons Aussage, sei dies jedoch viel gefährlicher. *Wenn sie in der Realen Welt ist, schläft sie am liebsten in Ichigos Schrank und erschreckt ihn immer fürchterlich, wenn sie auf einmal die Schranktür aufreißt und schreiend herausspringt, zum Beispiel wenn ein Hollow in der Nähe ist, den sie zuvor geortet hatte. *Sie klettert gerne an hoch gelegene Orte. *Rukia mag alles was mit Hasen zu tun hat wie z.B. Chappy das Häschen. *Sie isst gerne Kyuri (=Gurken) und Shiratama (=Reismehlköße). *Rukia tauchte bisher in allen Videospielen von Bleach auf. *Rukias Seiyū Fumiko Orikasa hat schon diverse Songs für die Bleach Beat Collection in der Rolle als Rukia eingesungen. Mit den Titeln; Wind, Ten no Hoshi, Hibiki, Moon und den Duetten; Holy Fight, zusammen mit Yuki Matsuoka, die Sprecherin von Orihime, Listen to ONE story mit dem Sprecher von Byakuya Kuchiki, Ryotaro Okiayu, und Glow mit Ichigos Sprecher Masakazu Morita. Zudem gibt es noch die Gesprächsaufnahmen zusammen mit Byakuyas, Ichigos und Sode no Shirayukis Seiyū Mie Sonozaki. *In den bisherigen Popularitätsvoten ist sie bisher immer in die Top Ten gekommen. Zuletzt belegte sie im 4. Votum den 2. Platz mit 7895 Stimmen. Ihre Schwert Sode no Shirayuki erreichte im Zanpakutovotum ebenfalls den 2. Platz. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:13. Kompanie Kategorie:Familie Kuchiki Kategorie:Rukias Kämpfe Kategorie:Rukias Veränderungen Kategorie:Artikel des Monats